Various assemblies for pulling open a door are known in the prior art. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,264 to Raymer discloses a decorative door opener attached to a door face with a projection extending vertically upwardly and outwardly. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,907 to Stebbins, 2,904,368 to Taubman, and 2,238,513 to Ward additionally disclose door openers of various hook configurations and orientations. However, the prior art fails to remedy the problem and discomfort occurring when the individual attempts to remove his forearm from the door hook. The various hook configurations formed in the prior art require the individual to deliberately pause after pulling open the door so as to disengage the forearm before passing through the doorway. Further, there is a need for a door opener of simple construction for easy and rapid mounting on existing doors.